Stand By You
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: What happens when people find out about your past? Your scars? Your defects? Established Mitchsen. Inspired by real life events and of course Rachel Platten's song, Stand By You. TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF SELF HARM.
**A/N: One-Shot. Mitchsen. Inspired by real life events and of course Rachel Platten's song, Stand By You.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF SELF HARM PLEASE TAKE NOTE AND DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE TOPIC.**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, and neither do i own the song Stand By You.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It went unnoticed at first.

At first when Beca and Aubrey started dating, Aubrey didn't notice.

She didn't notice all the faint scars on Beca's wrist and thighs, mainly because Beca was always wearing long jeans and also having many bracelets on her left wrist. She didn't notice how Beca will flinch a little when she pulls her into a hug by the wrist because everyone knew that the short brunette was always negative at intimate gestures so she thought it was normal.

Until now.

Now, Beca is there sitting by the bed, with both her legs crossed with each other. Beca just stares at her leg, knowing she has a lot of explanation to do. Because Aubrey is just a step away from her, looking down at her with slight tears in her eyes because she finally saw it.

It was supposed to be a surprise, for Aubrey to sneak in Beca's dorm room and waits for her to get out from her toilet in her single dorm room, yeah there's an advantage for having a father as a professor teaching there.

But no.

When Beca got out from her bath and wanted to change in her room, the robe hanging on her body didn't bother to cover the scars on her thighs and wrists.

When she finally realized that her girlfriend was in her room sitting on her bed looking at her, it was too late. She saw it. She saw everything. Beca's body froze on the spot and she waited for Aubrey to shout at her, but instead, Aubrey smiles gently at her.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Aubrey said, walking over to hug Beca although she was still in her robe and her hair was still dripping wet. Aubrey took the chance to kiss Beca on the cheeks gently.

"Change up, and then we'll order some Chinese takeout. We're staying in today." Aubrey says and then went to grab her phone and calls for delivery while Beca change into sweat shirt and pants.

After changing, yeap, Beca was in her position. Aubrey looking down at her wasn't an uncommon thing. The blonde was a lot taller than her anyways. But this time it's different. Beca is scared. She's terrified.

There are two possibilities of outcome she had in mind. One, Aubrey slaps her, shouts at her and then runs away because admit it, she's a creep. Two, Aubrey slaps her, shouts at her and scolds her for hiding this from her and then runs away because let's face it, nobody wants a defected girlfriend.

By the thought of that, tears finally came creeping out from Beca's eyes. One by one they flew gently across her cheeks and then down onto her lap or on the bed sheet. Beca couldn't think of what her life will be if Aubrey ran out this instance. There were many times that when Beca felt like putting the blade across her wrist she'll think of Aubrey, and how lucky she is to have a girlfriend like her…but now, that'll change.

Aubrey walked over to Beca the moment she saw the silent tears dripping from the brunettes cheeks. She sat down beside Beca, glad that the brunette didn't flinch away or ran out, and then she slowly places her hand on Beca's thigh, careful to not put too much pressure.

"Look at me, love." Aubrey says quietly. When Beca made no movement to follow the request, Aubrey tried again. "Look at me Beca, please…" Aubrey pleaded.

Finally, Beca moved a little, turning her body to face Aubrey, thinking that this might be it. Aubrey will tell her how wrong she was to hide this from her and then she'll run away, just like everybody does. She lifts up her head to look at the blonde one last time, thinking she wants to remember every details of her face before the blonde bands her from calling her again.

Aubrey brought up her hand and then gently, she uses the pad of her thumb to wipe away a tear that was almost falling from Beca's eye. Beca finally sniffled, and then more tears came up. The fact that her girlfriend was still this gentle to her scares her, and she's afraid that it will be the last time.

Seeing this, Aubrey scooted nearer to Beca and then pulls her into her lap, glad that Beca rests her head on the blonde's shoulder. Slowly Aubrey felt her shoulder getting wetter and wetter from the tears that Beca's let out. She whispers into the brunette's ear, trying to calm her down.

"Shh…it's okay…you're okay…I love you…you know that right…you'll be okay…I promise…you're still very beautiful…and I still love you…so…so much…I'll never leave you…"

With that, Beca bit her bottom lip and then looks up at Aubrey, taking a deep breath, "Y-you're…(sniff) n-not…(sniff) leaving?…(sniff)" Beca asked carefully.

"No…I would never leave…but we do need to talk okay…?" Aubrey said reassuringly. Leaning up gently, Aubrey kisses Beca on the corner of her eye, a little taste of salty tears went into her mouth and she smiles at it.

Beca sniffles and then she scooted back and changes her position so that she is now laying her head on Aubrey's lap with her body across the bed. It wasn't uncommon, there often fall into this position whenever it's movie night or when they just simply want to lie down and have a talk.

Beca looks up at Aubrey, and then she nodded a little when she was ready for Aubrey to ask questions. "Why?" That was the first word Aubrey said. She needs to know why her girlfriend is doing this because if not, she can't find a way to help her.

"It just hurts sometimes…I get lost some days, and then the only way to convince myself that I'm still alive is through these pain. I started when I was twelve, when all the people at school would call me names, and then when I get home, I have nobody to talk to. My mother is always at work and my father, well he wasn't part of family anymore. It was always me and myself only, and then getting beaten up at school wasn't really fun, especially when you tell that to the teachers they think you're lying. It felt like hell, then one day these voices just starts creeping into my brain. The first time it happened…I didn't even realise until I really felt the pain…It was good, relieving…At least it's better than getting punched in the stomach."

Beca was feeling proud of herself, for being able to tell the whole story without crying. Aubrey is actually the first one to ask her about this…and this was the first time she tells the whole story…

Then she suddenly felt a drip of water on her face. She looks up to see Aubrey crying, but at the same time, smiling at her, sadly though.

Aubrey was proud of her girlfriend too. She didn't know all these secrets about Beca. She was glad that Beca is willing to open up to her, tell her what happened, because then she can try to help her.

"Now you have me." That was all Aubrey said.

Actually that was just a part of her speech she had formed in her head. She had wanted to tell Beca how sorry she was for her past. She wanted to tell Beca how she was a great girl and how strong she was to wnt through all of it and have the courage to tell Aubrey the story. She wanted to let her know a lot of things. But the important part is what she said.

Beca is not alone anymore, because now she has Aubrey by her side.

Her girlfriend.

* * *

It has been a whole week since that day, and Aubrey had planned a little something for Beca to make up for the romantic dinner that they missed. She somehow needed the Bellas for a little help. She didn't explain why to the girls, she just said that she wanted to give her girlfriend a little surprise to cheer her up because she didn't did well in her test, and thank god the girls didn't pry.

The Bellas were all in the auditorium, Aubrey leads Beca to it and then she requested Beca to sit down in the middle of the room. Although Beca had asked several times "What the hell is going on?" with her usual sarcastic tone, Aubrey just tells her to sit back and watch.

Slowly, the Bellas started harmonizing. Within two seconds, Beca already recognized the song. And of course, Aubrey was the solo artist in this…She walks up slowly to Beca and then bends down in front of her, bringing her hand out.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_ Aubrey started singing the first line, and then Beca puts her hand in Aubrey's. Slowly, Aubrey pushes the bracelets on Beca's wrist up a little and continued on the second line.

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_ Beca bits her bottom lip. Aubrey looks at the scars on her wrist before bringing it up to place a gentle kiss on it before continuing,

 _And hey, if your wings are broken please take mine so yours can open too_

 _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_ Aubrey finishes the first verse and then kisses Beca on the forehead before looking down at the brunette and then she smiles.

 _Oh tears, make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_ Aubrey wipes off the tear that was threatening to spill from Beca's eyes.

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting but so am I_ Beca looks at Aubrey only to be faced with the tears in Aubrey's eyes.

 _And love, if your wings are broken borrow mine till yours can open too_

 _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_ Aubrey finishes with a shaky ending.

And then without notice, both girls hugged each other. It was a needed hug. Beca needed to hug Aubrey to let her know how grateful she was and Aubrey needed to hug Beca to let her know that she's there for her.

It was good that she thought about it, and told the Bellas that there were just going to sing it until there, knowing that she herself will be a mess as well. If not, it'd probably turn out pretty bad seeing how unstable her current situation was.

The Bellas stood there in awed, looking at two of their captains hugging each other, although they don't really know what happened, and the lie that Aubrey told them was obviously a lie since Aubrey is the last person that should ever lie in this world, they don't mind.

They don't mind helping a little, even though they were helping in the dark, it was worth it when they see both girls hugging each other affectionately.

The girls were happy. So was Aubrey. And definitely Beca.

 _Maybe…just maybe her life isn't that bad anyway_. Beca thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Review please ! Let me know what you think?**

 **Sorry for any and all the mistakes in the story, English's not really my first language. ;)**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
